


December 2: two years

by dizzy



Series: farewell and gtfo 2016 daily fic advent [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: prompt: cc - This december is their two year wedding anniversary. It’s not been perfect two years but they do have each other.





	

The mop is broken. The fancy mop that Chris spent so much money on that Darren calls a glorified stick, the one that uses the fancy expensive pads that Darren can never get to attach to the mop, that always seem to make the floor too wet when Darren uses it but work perfectly when Chris does. That mop, yeah - that one’s broken. 

They spend the morning bickering over it. 

“We have someone clean anyway,” Darren says. “Does it matter?” 

“Yes, it fucking matters,” Chris says. “The service is only here twice a week and I like to mop the entry and the kitchen every day, you know that.” 

“Yeah but, you can skip a day. We don’t need to go out and buy one right now.” 

“Do you know what all Cooper probably brings in on his paws?” Chris stares at the dog, who doesn’t seem to comprehend the part he plays in this. 

Darren looks down at the spotless floor, then at his own bare feet sticking out from the slightly too long pajama bottoms he stole from Chris’s side of the pajama drawer. “But I’m comfortable, babe.” 

Chris is unwavering. “We can get that sushi place you like for lunch.” 

Darren’s face lights up. “I’ll go get dressed.” He hops up and over the back of the couch instead of standing and walking like a normal person. 

“Ugh,” Chris groans at Darren’s disappearing back. “Of course that’s what you care about.”

*

“I made reservations,” Darren says, voice casual-but-not-really. “So don’t eat too much.”

They haven’t talked about it being their anniversary. They haven’t exchanged a single word. 

“Good,” Chris answers back, expression cool except the tiny smile that almost twitches at the corner of his mouth. “You’d be in for it if you didn’t.” 

Darren grins back. 

*

They argue over the mop. 

Chris wants to get one exactly like the one they had before. 

Darren thinks the purple one has more style to it. 

“And are you planning on demonstrating your love of this style by actually using the mop?” Chris asks. 

“Use it? That’s ambitious. But I’ll pose with it,” Darren promises. “Just for you.” 

“Fuck off,” Chris says, and stalks away. 

“Purple is your color, really!” Darren shouts after him, loudly enough to get a stern look from the stock boy at the end of the aisle. 

They get the purple mop.

*

Darren eats far too much sushi, complains about his stomach the entire drive home, then falls asleep on the couch ten minutes after they walk in the door. 

He sleeps too little and naps too much. Brian doesn’t complain, at least. He’s taken to curling up in a heavy circle tucked behind the crook of Darren’s bent knees. His tail twitches occasionally and he falls in and out of a purr. 

Chris walks into the living room and hears Darren snoring. Brian’s head perks up when he hears Chris coming and he gracefully stalks away, peculiar in that way cats are. 

Darren doesn’t stir. 

Chris sighs with something a lot like fondness, sets the timer on Darren’s phone so it’ll wake him up in time to get ready for their dinner out, then drapes the knit blanket from the back of the sofa over Darren’s sleeping form. 

*

“So,” Darren says, looking stomach-droppingly good over low candlelight. He raises his champagne glass to clink with Chris’s. “We’re doing okay, right?” 

Underneath the table, their ankles press together. Chris grins. “Haven’t killed each other yet.” 

“That’s the baseline, hm? No homicide?” 

“Can you think of a better one?” Chris asks. 

Darren laughs. “I guess not.”


End file.
